Eiichiro Oda
|age = 44 lata |hair = Czarne |birthday = 1 stycznia 1975 |status = Aktywny |debut = 1992 (Wanted!) |race = Człowiek |occupation = Mangaka |devilfruits = Ero Ero no Mi |relatives = Chiaki Inaba (żona)}} Eiichirō Oda, urodzony 1 stycznia 1975 w Kumamoto w Japonii, to japoński mangaka, najbardziej znany z [[One Piece (manga)|serii One Piece]]. Jest mężem Chiaki Inaba. Wygląd Eiichiro_Oda_Caricature_%281993%29.png|Awatar Ody w wieku 17 lat. Eiichiro_Oda_Caricature_%281996%29.png|Awatar Ody w wieku 21 lat. Oda%27s_Avatar_SBS_Volume_62.png|Obecny awatar Ody. Wcześniejsze życie Urodził się 1 stycznia 1975 w Kumamoto w Japonii. Jako dziecko Oda interesował się wikingami i chciał zostać mangaką. Stworzył Pandamana na podstawie klasycznych zapasów mang Yudeamago'ego, Kinnikuman. Pandaman znany jest jako Easter Egg w mandze, razem z Doskoi Pandom. Oda był inspirowany na twórcy Dr. Slump i Dragon Balla, Akira Toriyamy. Kiedy był młody lubił grać w piłkę nożną i był przez przyjaciół nazywany Odacchi. Podkładam później głos do Odacchi'ego w "Dream Soccer King!" krótkiego dołączenia do 3 Filmu One Piece. Mangowa kariera Na jego twórczość miały wpływ "Kinniku-man" i "Hokuto no Ken". W wywiadzie dla Grand Line wskazał jednak na Akirę Toriyama (twórcę mangi Dragon Ball) jako na autora, którego twórczość miała wpływ na jego własną. Zadebiutował w wieku 17 lat, jako twórca "Wanted". Inne jego mangi to: "Kami kara mirai no Present", "Ikki Yakō", "Monsters", "Romance Dawn", "Cross Epoch". Lata asystenckie (1992-1997) One Piece (1997-obecnie) Przyszłość Oda stwierdził w wywiadzie, że chciałby zrobić mangę o robotach po zakończeniu One Piece. Później stwierdził, że jak skończy One Piece, obierze taką samą ścieżkę jak Toriyama i będzie robi mangowe krótkie opowieści. Asystenckie prace * Suizan Police Gang z Shinobu Kaitani (1994) * Jungle King Ta-chan z Masaya Tokuhiro (1992–1995) * Mizu no Tomodachi Kappaman z Masaya Tokuhiro (1995–1996) * Rurouni Kenshin z Nobuhiro Watsuki (1996–1997) Prace * Wanted! (1992) * God's Gift for the Future (1993) * Ikki Yako (1994) * Monsters (1994) * Romance Dawn, Version 1 (1996) * Romance Dawn, Version 2 (1996) * One Piece (1997– obecnie) Pisarz Oda napisał scenariusz do dziesiątego filmu One Piece Strong World w 10 rocznicę anime. To był pierwszy raz kiedy pisał scenariusz do filmu. W Jump Festynie 2011 powiedział, że będzie bezpośrednio zaangażowany w tworzenie 12 filmu, który został wydany 15 grudnia 2012. Oda pracował również przy filmie One Piece Gold. Wystąpienia * Podkładał głos pod Odacchiego w Dream Soccer King! * Grał Shanksa w Jump Festynie 2008. * Jego imię pojawiło się w odcinku 21 (min. 02:53), na książce w odcinku 70 (min. 18:08) i wśród książek Ohary w odcinku 278. * Avatar Ody (ryba z ciałem człowieka) jest wsparciem w Gigant Battle i Gigant Battle 2: rysuje panele mangi i robi pułapki na przeciwników. * O dziwo, Oda jest w Japońskim Plebiscycie Fanów w kategorii na Najbardziej Popularną Postacią One Piece, mimo, że nigdy nie wystąpił w żadnym wydaniu mangi (poza SBS ** W drugim Plebiscycie jest dwudziesty piąty. ** W trzecim jest czterdziesty ósmy. ** W czwartym jest trzydziesty pierwszy. ** W piątym jest pięćdziesiąty, razem z Marguerite Odachi.PNG|Oddachi w Dream Soccer King! Easter Egg Books.png|Imię Ody na książce w odcinku 70. Ohara's Books.png|Kolejny Easter Egg z imienien Ody, w książkach z Ohary Metody pracy Fabuła Ewolucja rysunku Na początku One Piece Ody zostało zgłoszone, za zły styl rysunku. Wtedy większy przywilej miały wielkie oczy, niż zwykłe, staroświeckie, kropkowe oczy. One Piece jest również znany ze swoich dziwacznych i ekstremalnych wzorów postaci, które z biegiem serii stawały się bardziej powszechne. One Piece ma własny styl, który zmienił się trochę w ciągu dekady. Na początku było dużo grubych lin, a z biegiem czasu linie stały się cieńsze, a crosshatching i cieniowanie są bardziej używane. Cechy bohaterów też stały się bardziej luźne od momentu, gdy np. Zoro na jednym kadrze wyglądał na pajaca, a na następnym na twardego szermierza. Luffy może wyglądać w jednym momencie jak dorosły, a później stać się jak dziecko. Tak było z wieloma innymi bohaterami. Chopper nie zaczynał wyglądając jak chibi, a robi to teraz, choć zawsze był uważany za słodkiego. Tła były bardziej proste w porównaniu do nowszych. Choć były funkcjonalne i dobrze narysowane wcześniejsze tła nie mogły dotrzeć do zawiłości, które teraz mają. Zmiana stylu jest bardzo stosowna, bo rysunek wydaje się być bardziej szczegółowy i intensywniej emocjonalny, gdy historia staje się ciemniejsza i bardziej dojrzała. Romance Dawn Version 1 Luffy.png|Luffy w Romance Down Wersja 1 RD2Luff.png|Luffy w Romance Down Wersja 2 RD3Luff.png|Luffy w One Piece Romance Down Red Hair Pirates Romance Dawn V.1.png|Ludzie w Romance Down Wersja 1 Red Hair Pirates Finalized.png|... i podobni ludzie w One Piece Romance Down. Wanted Infobox.png|Okładka Wanted! pokazująca wzory najbardziej znanych postaci. Dragon Slayer.PNG|Ryuma powala smoka w Monster. Zoro Defeats Ryuma.png|... i Zoro goniący kogoś podobnego do Ryumy w Rozdziale 467 One Piece Chapter 1.png|Luffy, Nami i Piraci Czerwonowłosego w Rozdziale 1 Chapter 598.png|Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza na okładce rozdziału 598. Podpis brak|mały|220x220px|Podpis Ody Chiaki Inaba Chiaki Inaba (稲葉ちあき Inaba Chiaki) to żona Ody i byłą modelką. Robiła cosplay Nami podczas Jump Festynu w 2002. To właśnie wtedy spotkali się i zaczęli się spotykać. Wzięli ślub w 2004 i urodziła córkę w 2006. Chiaki Inaba.png|Chiaki Inaba Chiaki Inaba Cosplays Nami.png|Chiaki robi cosplay Nami Ciekawostki * Avatarem Ody jest ryba z ciałem człowieka. * Ulubionym piratem Ody, który istnieje jest Czarnobrody (Edward Teach). * Jest fanem rakugo, Eminema i meksykańskiego jedzenia. * Zna innego mangake Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro, twórce Toriko. * Oda zna również twórcę mangi "Naruto", Masashi Kishimoto. Traktuje go zarówno jak przyjaciela, jak i rywala. Kiedy w tym samym tomie Shonen Jumpa wyszły dwa ostatnie rozdziały Naruto i 766 rozdział One Piece (na okładce którego był hołd złożony Naruto), Oda napisał w komentarzu, że cieszył się, że przez 15 lat wspólnie wydawali swoje mangi. ** W ostatnim rozdziale Naruto jest hołd złożony One Piece. * Na pytanie Shounen Jumpa "Jeśli mógłbyś być jedną osobą z mangi, kim byś był?" odpowiedział Nico Robin bo mógłby "tworzyć dłonie i rysować mangę dwadzieścia razy szybciej". Nawigacja ca:Eiichiro Oda de:Eiichiro Oda en:Eiichiro Oda es:Eiichiro Oda fr:Eiichiro Oda id:Eiichiro Oda it:Eiichiro Oda ru:Эйитиро Ода zh:尾田榮一郎 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Władający